


Infidget Week Day 1: [AU] - Species Swap

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gadget is kind of oblivious, Infinite is incapable of admitting he cares, M/M, Protectiveness, Shenanigans, Tails doesn't like Infinite but wishes they'd sort themselves out more, lab accident, not super shippy oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Infinite investigates a loud boom. Gadget and Tails do engineer things. Nobody gets anything done because these gaynines are emotional disasters. (Tails not included.)
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914634
Kudos: 12





	Infidget Week Day 1: [AU] - Species Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, guess who made a new au like... four days ago? And is now going to use these AU kids over the course of this week? Yep, that's me.
> 
> Base premise is that both Gadget and Infinite were artificially created by Eggman, but somehow Gadget ended up outside the base and followed the plot of forces more or less. More will come with time, a lot happened but here things are pretty settled down.  
> Also Gadget has a really big jacket. This is very important.

A massive boom rumbled through the base. Some distance away, a dark furred ear pricked up, listening for any sort of follow up.

When no screams or bursts of wind followed, Infinite sighed and rolled smoothly to his feet. He folded the remains of his lunch into the wrapper and tossed it into the nearest waste bin as he started toward Tails’ lab.

When he got there, they were still airing smoke out of the lab. Tails had an oversized paper fan of some sort, while Gadget was flailing a large folder at some of the larger clouds.

Infinite was unsurprised to see that Gadget had tied his sleeves up with some sort of rubber bands. Unquestionably necessary, considering that as massive as that stupid jacket was on him, there was no way he could just roll them up. But still.

“You could take your jacket off in the lab,” Infinite remarked, startling both engineers into whirling on him.

Gadget stuck out his tongue, pulling it back to speak. “And you could take off your scarf when you get too hot.”

Infinite’s hand flew up to cover the back of his neck. “That’s not - your hair’s long enough to cover it.”

“Yep!” Gadget agreed cheerfully. “So’s yours.”

Infinite felt a growl rise in his chest. He stomped over and grabbed Gadget’s hood, yanking him up so they were eye to eye. Gadget beamed at him, not a trace of discomfort at dangling by the jacket even as Tails eyed them warily in the background.

After a long moment, Infinite huffed and dropped him. “What the hell did you even do? I felt that from clear across the compound.”

Gadget landed lightly on his feet and grinned up at Infinite. “Portable ruby energy replication!”

Infinite froze, eyes darting between Gadget and Tails. “You. What?”

Tails frowned, then sighed and gestured at several peculiar looking devices scattered across the closest work bench, ranging from the size of a small pebble to one that looked almost like a toaster. “We’re trying to make a portable energy replicator. Something that feeds off natural chaos energy, probably. Right now you two have to keep coming back here every week to recharge, but if we could-”

Infinite quit listening about then, instead hoisting Gadget onto a table and gripping the edges of his jacket to look him over briskly.

Gadget sat patiently for about three seconds before patting Infinite’s cheek firmly. (It wasn’t technically hard enough to be a slap.) “Calm,” he said while Infinite was busy blinking at him. “We have shields up. Tails knows what he’s doing.”

The fox in question grumbled something about paper cuts and a death sentence.

Infinite huffed, flicking Gadget’s forehead before pulling back. “Idiots. Ruby energy is unpredictable, you could have leveled the whole base.”

Gadget puffed up his cheeks, rubbing the stinging spot on his face. He flipped his hood up over his eyes. Infinite eyed him for a moment before scoffing and strolling out of the lab.

Tails waited for the door to close before approaching Gadget, leaning down to peer beneath his hood. “Are… you okay?”

Gadget blinked at him, then smiled wryly. “Yeah. I… expected him to be more excited.”

The fox bit his lip before attempting a smile. “He just doesn’t want you getting hurt.”

Gadget shrugged and hopped off the table. “It’s Infinite. Come on, let’s keep working. I want to go get us both some real memories without time limits.”

Tails sighed, shaking his head. “If you say so.”


End file.
